


Medium

by Jyu22



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyu22/pseuds/Jyu22
Summary: 普通人paro/半感情危機
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk & Yoo Kihyun, Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 5





	Medium

活著活著總是會有那種莫名其妙在半夜醒來的時刻。

劉基賢在被窩裡挪了挪，身體有點往床鋪另一側的凹陷處滑過去。他屏息了一會，確定對方的呼吸聲依然規律，整個人睡得跟被打昏一樣沉，完全沒有要醒來的跡象才轉過去面向中間，李玟赫的後背落入他的視線範圍。

空間太寬敞，當初就不該答應李玟赫買king size ，好在上面翻……想岔了，這張床的優點也只剩保障睡眠品質，然而他還是沒辦法一覺到天亮。

李玟赫以前不會讓他看見後背，喜歡抱著東西睡的習慣曾經等於像無尾熊寶寶一樣，把自己貼在劉基賢的背上。夏天很悶熱的時候，他其實不太喜歡，還有點嫌棄，現在想想根本是身在福中不知福。

濃濃的酒味從那一側飄散過來，劉基賢這才意識到為何甦醒。李玟赫躡手躡腳爬上床躺下的策略或許是成功了，但過不了劉基賢的嗅覺酒測。他抱怨過，罵他為什麼明明就不會喝酒還要把自己搞成那樣，李玟赫只是笑著順了順他的頭髮說，工作嘛，沒辦法，閃過一次也躲不了永不止盡的勸酒、聚餐、和應酬。

睡得這麼熟，就算說要給他弄蜂蜜水也不會醒吧，劉基賢想著，抓著被子的手又緊了幾分。

幾個小時前，下班從電視台準備回家時，他在路上順手買了炸雞，畢竟晚餐已經忙忘了，做晚間電台結束後的時間點正適合吃點消夜墊肚子。一個人對著泛冷光的電視機啃金黃酥脆的雞皮很沉悶，劉基賢想過是不是應該把醃蘿蔔塊留下來給李玟赫解酒，或是等著他回來再熱點牛奶。

不過憑著那簡短的一行「今晚要陪客戶吃飯，不用等我」，他還是選擇快速解決一整盒炸雞，早點洗洗睡，省得李玟赫費心。對，因為劉基賢擁有太多次在沙發上等到睡著而著涼的經歷，與其讓李玟赫緊張兮兮的把他裹成愛斯基摩人還一邊說，電台主持人不可以感冒啊，萬一嗓子沙啞了怎麼辦，不如自愛一點。

但是他突然很想把李玟赫搖醒問他，不是總怕他冷嗎，不是說他抱著就不冷了嗎，他們曾幾何時各自佔據了床的兩側。

***

李玟赫是被菜刀規律敲擊砧板的聲響弄醒的。捏著緊繃的眉頭，他拖著疲憊的腳步走到客廳，劉基賢圍著圍裙在廚房裡站著的背影一如既往，像是歷久不衰的老電影場景。

「快好了，你先去洗漱，穿好衣服後去餐桌等。」劉基賢頭也沒回，但李玟赫看得見。

鍋蓋一揭開，翻騰的霧氣和濃厚的香味便竄進李玟赫的鼻腔內，他頓時清醒了幾分，衝著劉基賢露出一個笑容說我開動了，便興致勃勃地拿起湯匙大快朵頤。李玟赫認為會煮好喝的醒酒湯的人不多，一個當然是他家媽媽，另一個是劉基賢。他們搬進同一間公寓後，每次他喝了酒難過的要死，隔天早上總會有熱騰騰的湯等著撫慰他飽受摧殘的腸胃。

「味道怎麼樣？」

「很好喝。」李玟赫來不及吐出後續的讚美，因為對話被他不合時宜的電話鈴聲給打斷。

「喂，我是李玟赫，部長您早……現在嗎？好，沒問題，我知道了。」

兩個人面面相覷，照慣例第一個打破沉默的永遠都是劉基賢，但這次李玟赫先出了聲。

「我還是……去外面買吧。不用擔心，會找時間吃。」他放下湯匙，從一旁的座椅撈起皮包，又轉身拿了西裝外套穿上，急匆匆地走到玄關套皮鞋，對著劉基賢扯出一個溫煦的笑容，看在他眼裡卻顯得格外虛弱。

門鎖咔噠一聲落下，劉基賢看著那碗只碰了一口的醒酒湯， 隨即捧著鍋直線往廚房水槽去，熱湯傾瀉而下，殘渣卡在濾網裡頭。

***

「下一封訊息來自電話末三碼993的聽眾XXX，我來為各位唸一下簡訊內容：基賢xi晚上好，我是一個平凡的OL，因為想爭取升職機會，最近常常加班到很晚，跟男友見面的機會也變少了，我甚至想不起來上次和他一起看電影是幾年前的事……」

劉基賢喉頭一梗，清了清嗓子說聲抱歉又繼續唸。

「……一直都很喜歡聽你的電台，這次鼓起勇氣想問問基賢xi的看法，謝謝你。」

「嗯……首先先謝謝XXX nim對我一直以來的支持，以後也會繼續努力聆聽聽眾們的心聲，並盡一點棉薄之力。接著關於這種，應該算是因為彼此都很忙碌，使得感情變淡的情況……」

他忽然想起那鍋被他倒掉的醒酒湯，不禁有些悵然。太諷刺了，一個連自己的感情生活都陷入危機的人，居然要坐在這裡評論別人的關係、撫慰他人的情傷、給出有用的建議。

窗外的工作人員表情開始變得不大對勁，劉基賢很少思考這麼久卻不發出聲音，短短的十五秒沉默讓現場所有人如坐針氈，這時候進廣告也未免太尷尬，今晚的節目怕不是要開天窗。但劉基賢用唇語說他沒事，調整了一下耳機。

「……對不起，我有點感同身受了，因為其實，我自己現在也遇到了類似的情況，同樣還沒找到一個像樣的解決辦法，因此無法貿然給出答案，還望各位聽眾見諒……」

「我曾經在書上看過一段話：愛是一種與生俱來的本能，但和某人談戀愛不是，它是一段需要持續努力的過程。有時我們會因為生活的繁忙而疏忽了我們愛的人，大家都不願意，卻又無可奈何。然而如果這樣就放棄，也未免太過可惜……」

就像李玟赫勉為其難擠出來的答案，那句關於避開不了的酒。

「……一直躲著也無法解決問題，我們有一天終究還是要面對，不如在事情還沒發展到無可挽回的地步之前，開始做出改變，即使是很小的事情也好。例如搭地鐵早一站下車，約好一起走路回家……」

在結束他的長篇大論後，劉基賢看見好幾個同事對他露出母愛滿溢的表情，有的甚至在默默拭淚，一到休息時間便拿出手機瘋狂傳訊息，音控師還直接打電話問對方幾點下班。

這份工作還是很有意義的，他想。

***

和同事們互相道別後，劉基賢一面收拾物品，一邊從口袋裡掏出手機，螢幕上閃爍著李玟赫幾小時發來的訊息。

「今天要參加新人的入社歡迎會，可能也會晚，你下班後早點回家休息」

劉基賢撇了一眼手錶，十點剛過。他點了點螢幕，再按下發送。

「你在哪」

三十秒都還沒數完，簡潔的提示音便響起。

「邀趣續攤，但我豪累想都跑」

劉基賢沉吟一會，他可以想像李玟赫頭昏腦脹愁眉苦臉的表情，字都打不好。 

「找最近的捷運站入口待著，我去接你」

***

十五分鐘後，他在一支路燈旁找到掛在上頭不放的李玟赫，襯衫被他弄得皺巴巴的，領帶也凌亂了幾分，臉頰上帶著兩坨紅暈，一看見劉基賢便扯著嗓子喊：「啊，基賢尼來了－－」

李玟赫邁開搖搖晃晃的腳步向他走去，看得劉基賢有些心酸，連忙小跑步過去攙扶他。

「走得動嗎？要不要坐計程車回去？」  
「我想跟，嗝，你一起走，我們一起走－－」  
「走就走，你別叫了，小聲點。」

首爾的夜風很刮人，卻熄滅不了李玟赫的興致，全程不斷胡言亂語。

「基賢吶。」  
「嗯。」  
「沒事，只是想叫叫你。」  
「嗯。」  
「基賢吶！」

「嗯。」劉基賢又使了點勁抓他的手臂，要他扛李玟赫太吃力，他頂多幫他扶著一邊肩膀。

「基賢、基賢尼、基賢吶－－」

「嗯，聽到了。」劉基賢的目光落到斜前方的咖啡廳，鵝黃色的燈光透過落地玻璃露出來，撒在灰藍色的地磚上，「好久沒來這裡了。」

是他們約會過的地方，來過很多次的地方。有時候是兩個一起準備期中，劉基賢盯著筆電剪片盯到眼睛快脫窗，李玟赫則是準備上台報告的講稿，唸唸有詞地說著什麼固定收益證券和結構型財務等他永遠弄不懂的名詞。有時候是看完電影經過就進去坐坐，冰美式明明都是同一個味道，李玟赫卻老是要交換著喝，說他那杯看起來比較好。

昏昏欲睡的李玟赫又開始模糊不清的咕噥，劉基賢偷偷地把一隻手往下移，握住他的手掌。但神智不清的醉鬼只是哼了一聲，口齒不清地擠出一句：「你的手怎麼這麼冰，冷嗎？」

「是你的太熱了。」

他沒有拒絕李玟赫鑽進他指縫間的手指。

***

「嗚呃。」

劉基賢推著人到馬路一旁幫他拍背，李玟赫只是乾嘔幾聲，卻什麼也吐不出來，不適感在五臟六腑中翻滾。他隨即便被拉進便利商店買水和煮雞蛋，又被牽到商店外頭的露天用餐區坐下。

李玟赫撐著腮幫子發楞，走了一段路下來其實清醒許多，但醉酒就是醉酒，酒量差如他不管幾次都不會習慣胃裡的燒灼和腦袋的昏沉。

「啊，張嘴。」在他發呆的空檔，手腳利索的劉基賢已經剝好了雞蛋。

乖順地嚼著被人塞進口中的食物，李玟赫看著抬頭望向月亮的劉基賢，發出一聲輕笑。

「怎麼了。」劉基賢的眼睛真的好漂亮，比首爾的月亮還美。

「我們這樣好像高中小情侶約會喔。」

劉基賢只是遞水給他。

「高中生才不會喝到醉。」

***

一路被拉進自家公寓時李玟赫還沒多想，直到他發現劉基賢除了幫他脫鞋、解開領帶，還打算拉開他的西裝褲拉鍊。

「怎麼了？」他有點使不上力，酒勁還沒過。

劉基賢看著他，他的基賢尼用一種難以描述的表情看著他，又或許是他已經不會分辨了。劉基賢有點冰的手指按上他的脖頸，還有好聽的嗓音傳進他的耳朵。

「你累了，今天我來。」

然後他的基賢尼湊上來了。

可能是平常都處於被動地位，這麼多年下來劉基賢還是不太會接吻，他只知道怎麼張開嘴讓李玟赫的舌頭進去，卻不確定要怎麼攪才可以讓李玟赫口中的酒味消散。

再一次嘗試解開他的褲子時又被李玟赫阻止，這人喝醉也不消停，但倒是很聽話，瞥他一眼就乖乖把手放回床沿。

劉基賢很少主動做這種事，一來他並不是特別喜歡，二來李玟赫總說沒關係，三來李玟赫總讓他保養喉嚨。他的技巧很生疏，只能竭盡所能觀察李玟赫的表情，在他輕扯他的頭髮往前的時候再吞得深一點、退出來用舌頭舔的時候表情再誘惑一點，眼神直勾勾地望著李玟赫的臉，接著被撈起來說可以了，很好了。

但劉基賢有點強迫症加完美主義，事情沒做好總覺得全身不舒服。把李玟赫壓倒在床上準備自己動作時，他得承認，他其實沒什麼信心。他們交往了好幾年，期間做過無數次，但頻率只有直線下滑。或許不斷的拒絕是一種暗示，李玟赫讓他別做可能不是愛惜他，而是純粹沒興趣，或甚至不喜歡——

「基賢……」李玟赫的聲音有些沙啞，他伸手撫上劉基賢的臉頰，晶瑩剔透的淚珠落在指尖上。劉基賢摸上自己的臉，有點慌亂。

「不是，我想做，我只是……」他說不下去了，因為李玟赫撐起身子把他抱在懷裡。

「嗯，我知道、我知道。」李玟赫的手很大，在他背上輕輕拍著的時候很讓人放鬆，劉基賢繃緊的肩膀一下子垂了下來，「你也知道，我今天喝醉了，沒什麼力氣，所以你可能要辛苦一點。」

「但其實我希望你可以不要那麼辛苦就好了，上班的時候也是，在家的時候也是。」

劉基賢把臉從他的脖頸間移出來，輕輕地在李玟赫的雙唇上落下一個吻，分開時在趨近於零的空隙間低語。

「這是我要對你說的，笨蛋。」

他才是笨蛋，笨蛋才會胡思亂想。 

***

眼皮很沉的李玟赫先是拉了拉身上的棉被往兩人身上蓋，又移回劉基賢頭上摸摸他的頭髮，心情愉悅地問：「你今天怎麼了，想我了嗎？這麼主動。」

趴在他胸口的劉基賢蹭了蹭，自顧自文不對題，「你什麼時候排休，我們去旅行。」

「最快大概……二月？不知道會不會很冷。」  
「溫泉怎麼樣，感覺蠻暖和的。」

「好啊，我想看你穿浴衣。」說這話的同時還不忘往劉基賢的腰上捏一把，李玟赫耍流氓被打了還喊痛，聲音中帶著笑意。

「玟赫xi，你又亂想什麼。」  
「基賢xi，剛剛全程都是你自己撲過來的喔。」

李玟赫抱著他把人轉了半圈，讓他靠在自己懷裡，一種莫名的懷念感湧上劉基賢的心頭，熱乎乎的，像他背上李玟赫的體溫。

「以後如果我又要喝酒，你都要給我一個啵啵，才不會醉得這麼厲害，基賢的啵啵可以解酒。」李玟赫的嗓音貼在他的耳垂，像兌了蜂蜜的熱牛奶灑在皮膚上，黏糊糊的，但劉基賢不討厭。

「說什麼呢，快睡覺。」

「不然早上出門的時候給，像護身符一樣。」他吻了吻他的耳垂，放在劉基賢腰上的手又收緊了些。

「晚安。」劉基賢向來拐彎抹角的說愛。

「晚安。」

加大加寬的床鋪還是適合睡在正中央。

**Author's Note:**

> 一點後記：
> 
> 這是一個關於中間的故事。
> 
> 兩個人的距離、事業及感情之間、冷和熱、醉與醒、還有廣播電台是一種medium（傳播媒介）。
> 
> 再加上我是半夜寫的，這也算中間。
> 
> 「中」這個概念很微妙，同時代表著普通與平衡。普通可以是好事，也是壞事；平衡該被維持，也該被打破。
> 
> 這個故事裡的他們很平凡，努力在維持著生活的步調，稀鬆平常底下的暗濤洶湧卻從來沒有消失過，只會像雪球一樣越滾越大——
> 
> 因此或許，中庸就是一連串動態平衡。


End file.
